


Pretty Penguin~

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fanart, Feminization, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Vaguely inspired by Opalescentheart's fanfic, PrettyI read it and felt VERY compelled to draw Oswald in panties XD
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Pretty Penguin~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalescentheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/gifts).



> Here's the fic for anyone interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181081?view_adult=true
> 
> Also I've never gifted anything to anyone before so I hope it's ok >_>


End file.
